mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Termina
Queen Termina is a high ranking officer of the Dark Union, and the main antagonist in Chapter One of Season One in Mech Mice Tactics. She is also the Boss of The Storm, where she tries to steal the Burntleaf Shard and use it to enhance the powers of some cybug minions. She makes various appearances in the first chapter of Season One. Currently, she is being restored in Algernon's Laboratory by Algernon. Storyline Siege at Tumbleweed Termina first appears as Blaze and Flank travel to Tumbleweed, near the end defending the Burntleaf Shard from the grasp of the mice Flank and Blaze who want to protect it. Fighting Frenzy In this mission, Termina is questioned by the mice, she quickly introduces herself with claiming the land is therefore ruled by the Dark Union. She gives the two mice a chance to live. Flank and Blaze refuse and a fight ensues with two large bugs and ultimately, Frenzy. Near the end she escapes with the Shard. Scouring The Desert Termina who escaped both of the mice, is now being hunted down by both Blaze and Flank in a wild chase. In this level she uses several bugs to try destroying the team. The Swarm By this mission, Termina has setup a battle for the mice. In an effort to finally destroy them, she swarms them with an overwhelming Dark Union force in an attempt to end the battle. Surprisingly, both survive and destroy electrical circuits to a mechanical throne Termina placed herself in. Bewildered, Termina decides to give up and escape. The Chase The desert is stormed as Termina throws several forces against the opposing team along with several traps, they eventually catch up to her and confronts her. The Storm In this last mission, a boss battle between a final destination for either Termina or the mice ensues. By this point she is very angry, and by the time her health starts to decrease she decides to use the Shard on herself. Turning into a monster-like bug, she does powerful jump up and slam down attacks. Using the rocks as cover, the two defeat Termina. Algernon, a sinister rat goes to pick up what is left of Termina, leaving the Flank and Blaze with the Burntleaf Shard. Trivia *The name Termina means terminate, or to come to an end. *Termina is an ex high ranking official and commander of the Dark Union. *Termina was thought to be destroyed after Flank and Blaze defeated her in The Storm. She is hinted as alive as seen in the mission Algernon's Laboratory, here Algernon himself is seen communicating with Termina about the recent desert battle. *On her shoulder guards, the Dark Union insignia is imprinted. *Model files of a restored Queen Termina have been found within the game's files, suggesting that she will be the main boss of Chapter Three of Season One. Appearances *Fighting Frenzy *Scouring The Desert *The Swarm *The Chase *The Storm Gallery Screenshot_10.png|Termina excising the power of a shard during The Swarm. TerminaShard.png|Termina using the Shard on herself. TerminaSharded.png|Termina after using the Shard on herself. termina's death.JPG|Termina after being defeated at the end of Chapter One. Termina Restoring.png|Termina being restored in Algernon's Laboratory with Torq's Dynamo Gear. TerminaReformed.jpg|Drawing concepts of Termina after being restored by Algernon using stolen Mech Mice technology. RestoredTermina.png|The model of restored Queen Termina. Mech mice8.jpg| Some concept art of Termina and an exploding bug. Category:Dark Union Category:Bosses Category:Spoiler